This invention relates to an inhalation device by means of which a user can inhale medicament in the form of a powder.
Inhalation devices are known for use with blister packs in which the medicament is held in powder form in the blisters thereof. Such devices include a puncturing member which punctures each blister in turn, thus enabling the medicament to be inhaled therefrom. It is an-object of the present invention to provide an inhalation device the design of which has the potential, if desired, to handle a medicament pack having a large number of discrete unit doses, without the device becoming unacceptably large.